As a fluorine-containing polyether compound that can produce a cured product having excellent heat resistance, low-temperature characteristics, and moldability, the present inventor has previously proposed a fluorine-containing polyether compound represented by the general formula:
wherein R1 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or a phenyl group, X is an iodine or bromine atom, the substitution position of X in the phenyl group is the m- or p-position with respect to the NR1 group, l and m are each independently an integer of 10 or more, and l+m is 30 to 130 (Patent Document 1).
The above compound can be cured with 1,3,5-tris(4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaborolan-2-yl)benzene of the formula:
and an organopalladium compound catalyst. However, the aforementioned aromatic triboronic acid ester compound has a high melting point and a low compatibility with the fluorine-containing polyether compound; therefore, the compression set characteristics after curing are sometimes not satisfactory.